seaprincessesfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcripts/The Birds
:cawing :and Tubarina grunting as they climb up a mountain :Tubarina: How much further? :Ester: Too much further. :Tubarina: Polvina’s been doing this every day? :Ester: That’s what she says. :Tubarina: sighs Once will be enough for me. :Ester: slips on a rock Whoa! The way we’re going, we won’t even make it once. :and Tubarina grunting as they finally finish climbing :Ester: We did it! :Tubarina: pant We climbed the Thumb. :Ester: Look at that view! gasp It’s beautiful! :Tubarina: uneasy And high. :Ester: It’s amazing. :Tubarina: And high. :Ester: Let’s find Polvina. :Tubarina: It’s so high. :Ester: I’ll be right here beside you. :Tubarina: Uh, oh, right, okay then. :Ester: Polvina! :Polvina: Shh! Get down. What are you doing here? :Tubarina: We want to know why you’ve been coming here. :Ester: Yeah, what’s the big secret? :Polvina: points There’s why. :cawing :Ester: gasp That’s fantastic! :cawing :Polvina: Shh! :Ester: Sorry. excitedly That’s fantastic! :Tubarina: Won’t we scare them? :Polvina: We’re okay if we don’t get any closer. I can look at them for hours. Uh, now that I think of it, I do. :cawing :Ester: Look at him go! :Tubarina: What’s that? :Polvina: gasp I-It’s nothing. :Tubarina: It’s not nothing, it’s something. :Ester: But what? :Tubarina: What’s it mean? :Ester: It looks like some sort of science. :Polvina: It’s nothing! :Ester: Polvina, why are you studying birds? :Polvina: I’m not. :Tubarina: And making notes about their wings? :Polvina: I’m certainly not trying to work out how to fly through the air. as she realises :Tubarina: Fly? You want to fly in the air? :Ester: You are! That’s what you’re doing! :Tubarina: We can fly underwater, but no Salacian has ever flown through the air. :Polvina: But that doesn’t mean one of us can’t. :noises, girls yelp :Ester: Drylanders! :Tubarina: Oh, did they see us? :Polvina: Did they upset the birds? :cawing :Polvina: Oh, I think they’re alright. :Ester: Let’s go. The Drylanders could come back. :Tubarina: And I’ve had enough of heights for one day. :Polvina: Why oh why, if Drylanders can fly, why can’t… we? :Ester: How can we, Polvina? :Tubarina: It’s impossible. :Polvina: Nothing’s impossible if you put your mind to it. :Ester: Flying is. :Tubarina: Flying is definitely impossible. Don’t even think about it, Polvina. :Polvina: Why is it impossible? I know a way we could try and do it, but I need the help of my friends. :Tentie: gurgling :Polvina: You think so? :Tentie: gurgling :Polvina: You really think so? :Tentie: gurgling :Polvina: Oh, I’ll try it! Thank you Tentie, you’re a very clever octopus. :Tentie: gurgling :Ester: Polvina, we thought we told you to give up the idea. :Tubarina: If we were supposed to fly, we would’ve been born with wings, right? :Polvina: I guess you’re right. I guess the idea is too scary. :Ester: Too scary? No one said anything about that. Heh, we’re not scared to fly. :Tubarina: Oh, no way. :Polvina: And if everyone says you can’t do something, then I guess you can’t. :Tubarina: I didn’t mean that. We can do whatever we like. :Ester: And we are definitely not scared. :Polvina: So, what is your problem with flying? :Ester and Tubarina: “Uh, oh, well…” :Ester: We don’t know a way to fly. :Polvina: I know a way. :Polvina: plans Here’s the way. We can’t make wings and fly like birds do, but our size and weight, we need wings longer than the palace. :Tubarina: So what’s this? :Polvina: I’ve been watching my albatross friends. They do a lot of floating in the air. :Ester: You think we can float? :Tubarina: In the air? :Polvina: I know we can! With this, a big air kite, we’ll float in the air, just like our sea kites float on the ocean currents. :Tubarina: So we make it with lots of old sea kites? :Polvina: That’s right. :Ester: We were wondering why you had so many of them. :hammering, Polvina threading :Tubarina: Aww, these sea flowers are so pretty. :Polvina and Ester: Tubarina! :Tubarina: Okay, I’m working, hammers I’m working. hammers :Polvina: It’s just like my plan! :Ester: Is it strong enough? :Tubarina: Is it big enough? :Polvina: We’ll know after its first test. To the Thumb! :grunting as they pull the big air kite up :Ester: Almost there! :Polvina: Take it slowly! We don’t wanna damage it. :Tubarina: Not after all this. :they finally pull it up, they sigh in relief :Ester: Are you sure this is going to work? :Tubarina: It looks a little flimsy. :Ester: It looks a lot flimsy. :cawing “uh oh” and stuff :Tubarina: Even our bird friend thinks we shouldn’t fly in it. :Polvina: Did I say anything about one of us flying in it? :Ester: But if it’s not one of us… :Tubarina: …then who’s going to test it out? :Polvina: Rocks. :Polvina: One more should do it. as she puts the rock into the basket Okay breath, these rocks should weigh about as much as one of us. :Ester: What now? :Polvina: You each take an end, and I’ll take the middle. do so Lift! grunt as they do so Now, we run to the edge and let it go. :Tubarina: Are you sure about this? :Polvina: Trust me. :Ester: Ready when you are. :Polvina: One, two, go! run to the edge Now! let go, the kite flies :Ester: Looking good! does some loop-the-loops Still looking good! :Tubarina: loops faster Oh, looking bad. Looking badder. stops right back in front of them and falls to the ground, breaking on the rocks :Ester: Looking totally bad. :cawing :Ester: The birds agree too. :Tubarina: Sorry Polvina, it was a good try. :Ester: Don’t feel too bad. :Polvina: notebook Fantastic! :Tubarina: Fantastic? :Ester: How is that fantastic? :Polvina: Well, you didn’t expect it to work the first time. That was only the start. Next time it’ll be much better. :Tubarina: Next time? :Polvina: Things like flying don’t happen overnight you know. We take what we’ve learned and we make another sky kite. :Ester: Another? :Polvina: And another, until we get it right. :noises, girls yelp :cawing :Ester: The Drylanders again? :Tubarina: gasp Look, they can fly and glide on the sea too. :Polvina: If they can do it, so can we! :Ester: They must want to look at all the birds. :Tubarina: We should get out of here. :Ester: We’ll talk about making another sky kite when we get home, Polvina. :Tubarina: Polvina? :Ester: Where is she? :Tubarina: Polvina! :cawing, points down :Ester: Down there! goes towards the aeroplane :Polvina: How do the Drylanders fly? It can’t just be their machine, it must be the wings too. The shape of the wings, gasp that’s what we have to work on. The wings of our sky kite. aeroplane turns on, Polvina yells No! I’m not ready to fly! Not yet! :Ester: Oh no! :Tubarina: What has she done? :Ester: How is she going to get down? :Tubarina: She can’t! :cawing, flies off :Polvina: eyes I’m… I’m flying! I’m flying! This is what a bird sees. I’m a bird! This is totally the best moment of my life! gasp How am I going to get down? Where is this Drylander thing going? I might never get home! This is the worst moment of my life! :Ester: It’s going! :Tubarina: And Polvina with it! :Ester: It’s gone. :Tubarina: And Polvina too. :Polvina: Why did I have to get so close? What have I done? :cawing :Polvina: It’s you! The bird from the Thumb. :cawing :Polvina: You want me to jump on you? But what if I fall? :cawing :Polvina: Please don’t get angry! Okay, I’ll do it. gasp I can’t! :cawing :Polvina: I know! I have to! I will! I’ll do it! Don’t miss, don’t miss. jumps Whoa! I missed! as albatross grabs her and takes her back to the Thumb :Ester: upset This is terrible. We’ll never see Polvina again! :Tubarina: upset What do we tell her mother and father? :Ester: They’ll never believe us. :drops Polvina back onto the Thumb, cawing :Ester: Polvina! You’re back! :Tubarina: You’re safe! :Ester: Are you okay? :Polvina: struggles I’m… uh… I’m alright. :Ester: angry Why did you ride that Drylander thing? :Tubarina: You put yourself in real danger! :Polvina: I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you. :Ester: Oh, I’m so glad you are back. :Tubarina: Don’t ever leave us again. :Ester: And don’t ever try that again. :Tubarina: Because it was so stupid! :Ester: Do you promise? :Polvina: I promise. :Tubarina: You are so lucky that big sea bird saved you. :cawing :Polvina: Thank you. I’ll always remember your help. :cawing :Polvina: It was scary, but fantastic at the same time. And I learned that the secret is in the wings. :Ester: What about the wings? :Polvina: You’ve got to get the shape of the wings right. And I learned something else too. :Tubarina: Which was? :Polvina: That from now on, all my flying will be under water. Flying through the air is strictly for the birds. :Ester: You’ll get no argument from us on that one, Polvina. :Tubarina: None whatsoever. :Girls: laughing